When Gaz Took Over the Earth
by Serenity Hart
Summary: What happens when Gaz doesn't have any more interesting games to play? Why she goes to Zim to get one of his. This is about how Gaz accidentally takes over the Earth just how the title says . It's rated M for violence later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Niona's info can be found here: http:/ralaint (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d2lg6ke

And Nelky's can be found here: http:/s3r3n17y (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d2khkum

Chapter 1

'_Played it. Beat it. Beat it. Threw it out. Boring. Boring. _Boring.' Gaz went over in her head as she went through _Mental Torture Games and Videos_. It was official; Gaz had played every video game on the planet worth playing. Gritting her teeth, she wandered back to the Science, Possible Fiction area back near the bathrooms.

"Hey Gaz," Dib shouted from down the row. "They have a new ghost movie. Wanna watch it with me?" Dib had his trademark bright, obliviously happy smiles.

"Sure, whatever," Gaz growled looking over the seven Grudge movies on the shelf.

"Okay, I'll just- wait. You will?" Dib asked completely shocked. Gaz never willingly watched movies with her brother, never. There were two possibilities; Gaz's brain was being possessed by a ghost, or Gaz had been swapped with a robot-Gaz curtacy of Zim.

It was easy enough to see which possibility was accurate without letting on that he knew something was off. Holy water was easily slipped into her drinks, and if nothing happened he would go break into Zim's base to see what he was up to.

Gaz glared at Dib when he made no move to take the movie up to the counter so they could leave. He didn't move so she swiped the movie from his hands and headed up to the clerk. Dib snapped to, and followed a safe distance behind her.

"Uuuh! Can I... Help you-?" the idiot behind the counter said as though in pain.

"We're renting this movie," Gaz stated boredly. She waited impatiently as the moron scanned the barcode and put it on the Membrane account. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her side, growing tighter with every second that ticked by. After 30 seconds of agonizing boredom Gaz gave up and walked out of the store without the movie.

"Wait! Gaz!" Dib shouted after his sister, but she ignored him. Quickly he grabbed the movie off the counter and sprinted to the door.

"3 days-" the clerk yelled as loud as he could, but Dib was out of earshot before he could finish.

Gaz paid no mind to her brother as she stomped to the end of the road where Dib had parked his car. With a quick turn of her head, and a flip of her hair she glared at her older brother and the doors were unlocked before her hand reached the handle. Silently she slipped into the passenger's seat, clenching he fingers tightly around the hem of her skirt.

Dib gave her a quick once-over before starting the car, and merging onto the road. Without her GameSlave 3 in hand, Gaz felt as though a part of her was missing. This made her anxious... and hungry, so she pulled out her cell phone and called Bloaty's.

"One large Fatty-Pepperoni Pizza..." Gaz ordered through the phone. Then, with a grumble she looked over at her brother, "and a medium Lumpy-Pepperoni Pizza." Dib snapped his head to his sister, just as she turned her head to look out the window. "Just put it on my tab."

Now Dib was positive something had happened to Gaz, watching a movie was one thing, but buying him pizza, that was just impossible. A horn blared in front of him, and Dib snapped back into focus, he swerved to get back into the right lane.

_'No ghost can take over her this much,' _thought Dib, flicking his eyes between the road and the back of his younger sister's head. _ 'Zim has to be behind this; that has to be it. But Zim is scared of Gaz. ("With good reason," the little Dib inside his head pointed out.) And it's not like he can't get into my house...' _He decided right then to sneak out and pay a visit to Zim.

The ride back to the Membrane household was silent, save for the grinding of Gaz's teeth. Dib gave a little thought to getting Gaz a mouth guard, on his way back from Zim's base. Just as Gaz was opening the front door, the Bloaty's Delivery Guy pulled up into the driveway and parked right behind Dibs car, too close for comfort.

Gaz swung the door open, then turned around and went to meet the delivery guy. This, Dib was relieved, was a very Gaz thing to do. She didn't trust anyone with her pizza, not Dib, and definitely not the delivery guy.

"Dib," she growled at her brother who stood silently in the doorway. "Tip the guy, he's annoying."

Straightening and digging into his coat pocket for a twenty, Dib wondered back down the walkway to meet the idiot with his hand held out expectantly. Looking between his car and the delivery car he didn't know whether to tip the guy more or less for missing or potentially damaging his car pulling out of the driveway. With a sigh Dib handed over a twenty and nearly sprinted into the house, not wanting to see any damage the guy might cause.

Gaz sat down on the couch with her pizza box set open on the coffee table; Dib's sitting to the left, un-opened. Dib set the movie down on the couch where he was going to sit, then went to get two sodas out of the fridge, still intent on putting holy water in Gaz's, just incase. After finishing her first slice of pizza, Gaz opened the case for the sto0pid ghost movie. With a flick of her wrist Gaz sent the disk flying across the room and landing in the video player, which closed on its own.

Dib walked back into the living room just in time to see the FBI Warning fade off screen, to start the previews. Sitting down next to his sister, he offered the open soda with a straw to Gaz, and pulled the pizza box up to the edge of the table and flipped it open.

Just as the preview for Face Worms 23: Why Wont They Leave Me Alone? ended Gaz turned to glare heatedly at her older brother. "What did you do to my soda?"

Avoiding her eyes, and acting sheepishly he immediately replied, "of course not."

Gaz's eye twitched, "you're sto0pid. What did you put in here?"

Dib face palmed himself, '_That was the wrong response!' _the Dib in his head shouted. _'But at least I now know she isn't possessed by a ghost_,' he reminded himself before smiling nervously at his sister. "Just a little holy water..." he flinched inwardly; surely she would psychologically torture him for this.

And if this were any other day she would have, but for some reason that empty feeling inside her prevented her from doing so. With a discontented sigh, Gaz turned back to the screen just in time to see a man get eaten by a miniature llama.

"Whatever," she grumbled picking up another slice of pizza.

If Dib wasn't sure before, that confirmed it that was definitely not Gaz. Sipping his soda, Dib watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. In the back of his mind he made a note to watch the movie for real after he found out what happened to the real Gaz. Zim was probably just waiting for him to let his guard down, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Through the entire movie Gaz would turn and glare heatedly at her brother and he would look innocently back at the screen. Every time Gaz reached for another slice of Fatty-Pepperoni pizza Dib would flinch, ready to defend himself, if Zim decided to attack. Finally the credits began to scroll down the screen, much too fast for anyone to have read them. Dib was exhausted, what he had thought would be a nice night of movie watching and spying on Zim before bed, had been filled with constant vigilance and torture.

Grabbing her empty pizza box and the empty soda can, Gaz threw them away in the kitchen and mumbled under her breath that she was going to bed. After the audible click of her bedroom door shutting reached his ears, Dib slumped forward sighing loudly. Not long after, he hurriedly shoved his half-eaten pizza in the fridge for breakfast the next morning, and climbed the stairs two at a time; he was on a mission.

Working as quietly as possible, Dib collected his ninja equipment: hook-and-wire, climbing rope, camera, Dib-Dumby, Bag'o'Tacos, laser cutter, and recording goggles. He pulled on his ninja outfit while simultaneously packing everything but the recording goggles, and the climbing rope into a black backpack. When he was done getting ready, he put the goggles on top on his head and hooked the rope to the inside of his windowsill.

With great skill Dib slipped outside his window and down the rope, landing nimbly onto the soft grass. As an after thought Dib pushed the yellow button on the rope for the other end to release, and his fell in coils to his feet. Taking the connection end he threw it as hard as he could to the roof above Gaz's window. With every bit of skill as before, Dib climbed the rope and peered into Gaz's bedroom.

_'Come to think of it, I've never seen Gaz's room,'_ he thought before taking it all in.

It was just a little bigger than his, and a dark violet color, which was to be expected with her taste in clothing. Three gaming posters were hanging perfectly aligned on the walls; _Vampire Piggy's 2_, _Living Mech: Compliance_, and _Little Sally Qwinns Revenge_. Her bed was the same as Dib's but placed where he had his desk, instead of up next to the window. Underneath the bed were several drawers, likely filled with every video game she had ever played. In the corner right next to the window was a plush, pale purple chair; which just so happened to be where Gaz was at that very moment.

Her legs were curled up on the seat, her back curving so she could lean on the soft arm rest. Gaz was staring blankly off into space, her mouth forming a pouty frown. However, Dib couldn't see her face so he just slipped back down the rope, pushed the yellow button again, and began his trip to Zim's base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile Gaz still sat in her room, obviously distraught with her current predicament. She had nothing to do, she had finished her school work before they went to the store, and now she had no games to play. Gaz had heard her brother sneak out of his window, so he wouldn't entertain her. What was she supposed to do with her time now?

_'This is sto0pid,' _she thought angrily. _'Maybe one of those idiots online has an idea?' _

Grudgingly she got up and went to her bed to use her laptop. Laying down on her stomach, Gaz flipped the screen up and clicked the UG2 (Ultimate Gamers of the Universe Guild) icon. When the black screen popped up she signed into the current chat, and, ignoring the other conversation going on, she typed in "I'm bored what should I do?"

It took a few seconds before she got a reply, "NimbleGamingFingers2: uhmm... go play a game?"

Gaz growled at the response and quickly replied, "PurpleVampireQueen: I've played them all."

"BigDaddyCrusher: You could always hang out with your brother."

Sighing, Gaz shut her laptop and slipped on her jacket, it was better than sitting in her room doing nothing. Finding her brother wouldn't be that hard, seeing as he always went to Zim's house when he snuck out at night. They were probably making out on Zim's couch, she grinned at the thought, though she knew Dib would never submit to an alien, and Zim would never submit to human, so there was no way it could _**ever**_ happen.

"Where are you going at such a late hour?" Professor Membrane asked from his floating video screen.

"To Zim's house," she said boredly. "Dib should be over there by now."

"Alright, make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble," her father stated before walking off screen to finish his work.

She flicked the lights off and began the ten minute walk to Zim's house, shoving her hands into her pockets. As soon as the freakish house came into sight she knew that Dib was there. The creepy gnomes in the front yard had blown themselves up and the door was still ajar from where GIR likely left it open. Side-stepping the gnome debris Gaz made it to the front door and walked in to see the _still_ malfunctioning Sir Unit scarfing down tacos.

"Where did Dib go, GIR?" she asked, looming over the robot.

"He went over there!" he shouted happily pointing over to the closet door, which now had the door handle missing.

Gaz went over and stuck her fingers into the square cutout in the door and pulled it open. Instantly the Father Unit sprang forward and was about to shout something, but Gaz punched it in the face and an electric surge erupted and the unit crashed to the floor. Stepping over the metal body Gaz peered down the shute where the robot came up from.

"GIR, call the lift up," she ordered the little robot.

"Okie-dokie!" he shouted cheerfully, then summoned the lift up and went back to eating the remaining two tacos.

Without a word, the purple haired girl stepped onto the lift and was taken down into the bowels of Zim's base. Just as Gaz was about halfway down Niona popped out of the trashcan and walked into the living room.

"GIR," she sighed. "Master Zim was just interrupted by Dib... again. You need to stop letting him into the base."

"Big Head Boy brought me TACOS!" GIR giggled holding up the last one before shoving it into his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed, if he wasn't so cute she would rip him apart for being such a problem for Zim. And there was no way she would hurt Dib for being in Zim's way, since Nelky cared about him so much. With a deep throated growl, Niona went to the door, shut it, and then went over to the Father Unit laying disabled on the floor. Grimacing and putting her hands on her hips she wondered what she was going to do with it now.

Meanwhile, Gaz was wandering through the many passageways underneath the house. Finally she caught the sound shouting somewhere to her left, though she couldn't understand what was being said, she was positive it was Zim doing the shouting, and Dib had caused it. Scowl firmly in place, Gaz navigated closer to the voices.

"Zim has done nothing, Dib-Stink!" came Zim's voice.

"Lying will get you no where Alien!" Dib's voice bounced off the walls.

_'That's kind of weird,' _Gaz thought to herself. _'Zim's voice doesn't have an echo.'_ If she felt like it, Gaz might even tell her brother later, but that wasn't likely. She knew all sorts of things about Zim and his technology that she hadn't told her brother, why would she start now?

"The All Mighty Zim does not _lie_! Well... at least not right now..."

Gaz was right outside the large room that the two rivals were occupying and could hear their voices clearly now. What were they arguing about now? She couldn't really bring herself to care, so she leaned against the wall right next to the doorway and listened in on them.

"Come on Zim, we both know you did something with Gaz. Now where is she?" Dib was clearly angry, angrier than Gaz had ever seen him.

_'What is that idiot thinking now?'_ she asked herself before answering the question. _'That I'm some kind of robot Zim made to assassinate him, and that Zim has my real body locked up somewhere.'_ She tipped her head back to look up at the ceiling covered in twisting pipes and wires.

Zim growled, "I have done nothing with your scary sister, _filthy_ HYUUMAN!"

"Stop _lying_!" Dib shouted, and then he punched Zim hard in the face. There was a soft crunching noise that Gaz could hear and thought that it had to be Zim's jaw. But, actually it was Dib's hand crunching under the pressure of hitting such a dense skull. It was like hitting a brick wall, but it looked like it hurt Zim a bit, so that gave Dib a little satisfaction through his own pain.

"You _dare_ strike the Great ZIM!" Zim shouted rubbing the tender place where Dib had hit him; the pak would heal it soon enough, but it still hurt at the moment. Zim rose up on his spider legs to loom a few feet above the human teen.

Faster than he could see, Dib was flung into one of the walls by one of Zim's spider legs. He managed a yelp before hitting the wall hard, and crumbling onto the floor a drop of blood coming out of his mouth as he stared up at Zim, still at full height on his spider legs.

Gaz peeked around the corner at the yelp and watched as her brother crumbled to the floor. A strange feeling of guilt welled up inside of her when she saw the blood. It was strange; she had never felt this way about her brother before, maybe it was because he was so angry when he thought something had happened to her. So, stealing herself, Gaz stood and marched into the room. Zim's evil laugh covering the thumping of her boots as she came up behind him. Her leg twitched much in the same way as it had back when Zim had captured Dib in that sto0pid bulb. Still without either of them noticing her, Gaz kicked the leg closest to her and Zim crashed to the floor.

"Who dares-" Zim shouted, but immediately stopped himself when he saw who it was. Gaz looked positively evil, as she glared down at the alien.

"Come on Dib," she grumbled. "That Nelky girl can fix you... well, most of you."

Dib was so shocked; he just stared up at his sister. She had come to save him, _and_ she had attacked Zim. Something was wrong with Gaz, and it had nothing to do with Zim, ghosts, or the paranormal.

Zim glared after the girl, opened his mouth to make a hissing noise and point accusingly at her. But Gaz just ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Dib to get up so they could leave. Slowly the teen got to his feet and wobbled over to his sister, using the wall to hold himself up as the duo made their way back to the house level. As they walked through the passageways they passed Niona, who gave them a curt nod and continued dragging the Father Unit back to Zim's lab. Once they were out of sight, though, Niona smirked at the smell of human blood that had been on Dib. Her master had caused him damage for his troubles that was at least satisfactory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaz pushed Dib all the way back to their house, and then a little further, to the house behind theirs. Nelky welcomed them warmly, though her expression was completely blank, since she had her disguise on still.

"I will assist Dib in the healing process," she chirped lightly. "You may make yourself comfortable here in this room, Miss Gaz." Still without expression she guided Dib off deeper into the house, holding his arm to keep him steady.

"Just stand right there," she stated sweetly, before taking off her gloves to write in the instructions for the device.

Gaz sat quietly on the large, still seemingly new couch, though she knew it had been there since she moved in almost eight years ago. Why had Dib thought she was a robot, exactly? But instantly she new the answer; she was acting kind of out of character since she had realized there weren't any games for her to play. Gaz decided right then that she needed to find something to occupy her time, so she wouldn't act so... not Gaz-ish.

What could she do now that she didn't have any video games? Then it hit her, she could go back to Zim's and see if he had any video games from other planets that she could play. Instantly her outlook brightened, yes, that was perfect. Gaz got up and walked back to let Nelky know she was going back home.

"Yes, of course, Miss Gaz," the alien girl smiled. "I wish you the most pleasant of dreams."

Not waiting to see if Dib was healed or not, Gaz left to get some sleep before skool the next day. Once in her room, she slid her laptop off her bed, and placed it gently onto her chair. Feeling light, she glided over to her dresser and pulled a pair of pink pajamas, with matching panties out and slipped into them before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finally laid down under her covers, she smiled and fell asleep quickly.

All the while, Dib was standing in the healing device frowning at the wall as the machine hummed. Nelky took notice and frowned at her human crush.

"What is plaguing you so?" she asked as she slipped off her trench coat so she could express herself better.

Dib looked Nelky's blue arms over carefully before answering, "It's Gaz, she hasn't been acting right all night." It was weird, no matter how many times he saw the alien girl without her coat on, he still couldn't get used to how awkward it felt that her arms bent at wrong angles.

"How... _wrong_ is she acting?" she furrowed her brows, knowing that wasn't the proper word she was looking for.

"_Different_," Dib corrected, "'How is she acting different?'" He stopped and thought for a moment before answering. "It started in the store; she willingly accepted watching a SciPi movie with me. Then she ordered me a pizza, and paid for it too. Although I did have to tip the delivery guy, so maybe that wasn't totally out of the ordinary. But then she didn't even get mad at me when I told her I put holy water in her soda. Now she saved me from Zim, attacking him wasn't so weird but it was kind of unexpected."

At this Nelky flinched, she had thought that Zim had done something to cause this, but to have caused this extensive damage with his own hands, or spider legs in this case, it was heartbreaking to her. Surely Niona would have stopped them had she known, right? But then Zim wouldn't do something like this unprovoked, so Niona couldn't have known about it. One of these days, Niona and Nelky would have to sit down and come up with a way for the two of them to stop any further bloodshed between the Irken and Human.

"So..." Nelky started checking over the data on the holographic tablet next to her. "In my studies of the human females, they often change their personality types under certain circumstances. Such as, they are feeling depressed, so they lose interest in things they usually enjoy. Also, if they were treated nicely, they will have a far more giving attitude towards others until the feeling runs out, or they are met with resistance. Perhaps, you or someone else treated her with great happiness, and she is now carrying an attitude of generosity."

Dib thought this over as the healing machine's humming drew down to a whisper and eventually stopped.

"You may step away now," Nelky giggled when the taller teen made no move.

"Oh, thanks," Dib said off handedly, wound in his thoughts. Finally coming to a conclusion he nodded and turned back to Nelky. "You may be right, thanks for your help, Nelky."

The half-disguised girl smiled contentedly up at him, and followed closely behind when he headed for the front door. With a similar smile she waved good-bye, and then quickly shut the door to prevent anyone from seeing her without being fully covered. However, she did peer between her lace curtains to make sure he got to his house okay.

As Dib climbed the stairs to his room again, he yawned and scratched the back of his neck. Everything that had happened in the past three hours had worn him out more than he had been in a long time. The last time he felt this worn out physically and emotionally was last Christmas, when that little girl had almost been killed by Santa. He shivered at the memory, and his stomach sank when he remembered just how narrow of an escape they had made from being crushed. A nano-second was all that it would have taken before she would have been a bloody smear in the snow.

Shaking off the memory Dib changed into his pajama pants, since it was too hot to wear the matching top. He tip-toed town the hall to Gaz's bedroom door and listened to see if she was still awake. After a few seconds his ears adjusted and he could hear the soft breathing of his sleeping sister. With a light sigh, he worked his way further down the hall to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Just as quietly as before, Dib slipped down the hall and back into his room, where he promptly crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning both Gaz and Dib woke up to the most terrible sound ever invented, the sound of their alarm clocks going off. Gaz gently slammed the button down on the top to make the vile sound cease. Dib, on the other hand, fumbled around for the clock and managed to fall off his bed before reaching up and lightly pushed the button. Grumbling, and rubbing his sore elbow Dib left his room and wandered down to the bathroom.

Gaz grabbed a dress from her dresser; strangely it looked exactly the same as the one she had worn the day before. She pulled on her leggings and boots, and then brushed her hair out. As she went to grab her skool-bag she reflexively reached for her Game Slave 3, but frowned when she touched it. She had to wait until after skool before she could go to Zim's. She would be antsy and impatient all throughout the day, and that should convince Dib that she was back to normal.

When Dib came out of the bathroom Gaz was there to switch places with him. Dib shuffled down on the hall and back into his room to pull on his typical outfit. He flipped his dark grey backpack over his shoulder and grabbed one of the books from his desk. As Dib was closing the door to his room, Gaz was closing the door to the bathroom. The only response Dib received was a glare from his sister as she pushed passed him and descended the stairs.

Immediately he let out a relieved sigh, Gaz seemed to be back to normal now. With his mood picked up a bit Dib took the stairs down two at a time and slipped into the kitchen to snag some breakfast before walking to skool. Gaz was already sitting at the table eating a bowl of ChocoFang Cereal; she was looking over the back of the box. Not wanting to bother her by taking the box to pour himself some cereal, Dib went over to the refrigerator and pulled out his pizza from the night before. He didn't even bother to heat it up, and just pulled a slice out of the box and took a big bite while shoving the box back where he had got it.

Neither of them spoke as they ate their breakfast, which left an awkward silence between the chewing and crunching. Eventually Gaz got up, dumped the rest of her cereal in the trash and shoved the bowl and spoon into the automated dishwasher. Dib got up and followed behind her as they left the house, heading to skool. Not a minute into the walk Nelky came up to walk beside Dib.

"May I ask how you slept last night?" she asked meekly, and shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"It was okay..." Dib said watching her out of the side of his eye. He turned his eyes up to the sky as he tried to recount his dream last night. "I had a dream that Zita stabbed me in the back of the head with a spork and my head deflated like a balloon."

Nelky giggled, "Well Miss Zita _did_ poke you in the back of the head with a spork yesterday during lunch."

Gaz growled to herself and started walking faster not wanting to hear about what stupidity that went on in her older brother's subconscious mind. Dib smiled a bit when he noticed Gaz moving faster and farther ahead. Nelky watched on expressionlessly until she was out of earshot.

"She's acting normal again," Dib confirmed.

"I am glad this will no longer distress you," the disguised alien reassured the human.

The two continued their leisurely walk to the Hi-Skool without another word. They slipped into the classroom just as the bell rang. But, as usual the teacher was no where to be found. When Dib sat down and looked over at Zim he was immediately bombarded with a heated glare. Zim was definitely not going to forgive him for the misunderstanding any time soon.

So, to prevent him from going blind, Dib busied himself with reading his nine-hundred page textbook. But soon he thought he would go blind from reading such mind-numbing information. Almost twenty minutes into the class the teacher finally made his entrance.

"Welcome to Hi-Skool!" he shouted as he struck a pose. "Be sure to eat your cranberries!"

All of the class glowered at the teacher; even Zim stopped glaring at Dib in order to join in with his classmates. After a few minutes of random garble from the crazy teacher he started the class properly.

Meanwhile Gaz was in her classroom staring out the window, waiting for the incessant droning of the teacher to finish. There was nothing that Gaz could learn from the teachers at _this_ skool that she didn't already know. All she wanted to do was talk to Zim and find out what video games he had. If Zim didn't have any himself, then she would order some in his name. There had to be at least one video game in the universe that she could play.

"Gaz," called the teacher from the front of the room. "Can you tell me what Phineas Flinn invented in 2034?"

Of course she knew the answer, but was still not in the mood to participate in the sto0pid class. Their teacher was far to exuberant for her tastes, she was always happy, it was just... wrong. Although, the big drill sticking out of the side of her head with a large smiley face on it was probably the only reason for her being that way. She had vowed that Zim would pay for making her teacher this way, and was satisfied with the obvious psychological trauma she had caused him. He was scared of her before, but now... now it's much better for Gaz.

Glaring at the teacher Gaz jabbed her thumb to the other side of the room, "ask him."

Smiling too brightly for anyone's liking, the teacher turned back to the kid that always wanted to show off his freakishly webbed toes. The class ignored him, since he would obviously get the question wrong. Why he hadn't been held back, as he well should have, the weirdo still wasn't up to class standards.

Gaz returned to her staring out the window, and watched as a squirrel ran up one of the trees in the yard. But, finally, after three hours of agonizingly long classes the bell rang and the students babbled to each other as they made their way to the cafeteria. Gaz stopped off at her locker to drop of her books and shove the two she would need for the final classes of the day into her bag.

Grinding her teeth as she made her way through the crowded halls, Gaz did her very best not to shove people into their lockers or drop-kick anyone who brushed against her. And she did fairly well, if she did say so herself, only one person came out with a bruise on his arm for backing into her. Once in the cafeteria, she stood in line to get her food then sat down across from her brother, who was having a conversation with Nelky.

"-you can come with me. I will be absorbing all of the radiation in the area, so there will be no potential danger to you." The alien girl never ate, but she still pushed the 'food' on her tray around.

"Great, those radioactive demon rabbits won't get away this time," Dib murmured to himself.

Nelky looked at him emotionlessly, "they looked a lot more like hares, to me."

Gaz ate silently, doing her absolute best not to kick her brother under the table. No one cared about radioactive demon hares, or aliens, or anything significant for that matter. However, Gaz was pulled from that thought when Niona and Zim sat down next to her, Niona sitting across from Nelky.

"I would have interfered had I known," Niona immediately started off.

"I place no blame on you," Nelky assured her sweetly, and with a nod. Though her outer appearance remained blissfully emotionless, an ominous dark cloud of anger rose over her as she looked down the table to Zim.

Niona would have bared her teeth and growled if she hadn't known better. Nelky would never take physical action, and psychological warfare wasn't really something that her friend would use on anyone unless Dib was irreparable. And even then she wouldn't do anything that would hurt Niona, so she still wouldn't take any action that compromised their sisterly friendship.

"Niona," Gaz said after she had finished chewing the tar in her mouth. "I will be going home with you and Zim today."

"_You_? Enter the _home_ of ZIM?" Zim shouted, standing up on the bench and pointing his finger accusingly at her.

Gaz peaked open an eye to look at him, "yeah, I need something."

"Oh, well..." Zim seemed a little taken aback.

"Okay, it's always good to have friends over," Niona smiled, her sharp teeth pointing out blatantly that she wasn't human.

"Good," Gaz said to finalize it. She picked up her tray and threw the whole thing into the trash dispenser. It would probably just be ground up to make the next day's food anyway.

Without a look over her shoulder, Gaz walked back towards her next period classroom. At least the halls would be clear, and so would the classroom. She could be perfectly alone, and dream up ideas of what sort of game she would want from Zim.

Quietly, Gaz entered the room; she was immediately bombarded with the sound of someone sucking out the very last of their drink from a straw. Her eye twitched violently as she turned to look at the person who ruined her perfect silence. It was that weird boy that Dib kept calling a Vampire, he was sitting at one of the desks in the back sucking on a straw connected to a now dead student, one desk away. He was playing _JtHM: Return from Hell_ with one hand, and flipping the pages of a rather thick book with the other.

_At least he's done eating_, Gaz thought as she wondered to her seat near the center of the room.

There were a few minutes of Ater trying to pull the last drops from the body, and with every suckey noise, Gaz dragged her nails down the desktop, making the grooves deeper still. Soon you could probably see through the desk, from how deep the gashes were. But, eventually, the Vampire kid stopped and flicked the straw to the trash at the front of the room between turning the pages of his book.

Finally Gaz let out a light sigh, and leaned back in her seat, silence at last, or silent enough. There were several genres Gaz could choose from; maybe Zim still had that time-traveling device that he used to figure out how he defeated Dib. That plan was sto0pid, it was doomed from the beginning, but she could at least get a game from the future if her brother didn't destroy it.

"How do you kill Psycho Doctor Ob?" Ater called from the back of the room.

Gaz ground her teeth, but thought back to when she had played. "Sneak up on him with the Janitor's mop and impale him while he's unlocking his office door."

"Oh, thanks Gaz," he replied, then went back to playing and reading.

She was just about to go back to her thoughts on the games, but the bell rang, and several students came rushing into the classroom. Soon, all twenty students were present, though two of them were literally dead, one full up with blood and the other with none. Gaz, digging into her desk again, bowed her head and feigned sleep to prevent any of the idiot students from attempting to talk at her. After ten years with the same kids, Gaz knew just what to do to make them leave her alone; or at least allow her to tolerate them enough not to kill anyone.

"Who isn't here?" the wrinkly, and sagging, old man asked the class obviously not caring.

"Miz, is dead," Ater pointed out, too lazy to take care of the body today.

"Right, but he's here, so his parents can deal with that," the teacher grumbled as he sat down at his desk. "Whatever just read your _extra-long useless textbooks_ so I don't have to teach you anything."

Everyone pulled the absurdly large book out of their backpacks and set them on their desks. All at once, the desks creaked and groaned, maybe today would be the day that the desks would collapse from the weight. But alas, today was not the day, maybe tomorrow the book would be damaged by the collapse, and they could get the newer, slimmer version of the book.

Gaz ignored the teacher, and the disappointed sighs of the students behind her, and even the anti-rhythmic button pushing of the Vampire boy a few seats back. Now, she could romanticize about her next game, hopefully without interruption for the next two and a half hours. However, time seemed to go much faster around Gaz, and soon she found that class was over.

With only one more class, Gaz left with what could almost be considered a smile... almost. Her spirits seemed to be lifting with every second that passed; soon she would have a new game. Even the annoying prattle of her teacher with the severe inferiority complex, didn't make her bring her wrath down upon her helpless desk. Gaz was so happy by the time school ended, that she had a little bounce in her step, and she didn't punch out the girl who chattered at her as they walked out of the school. However, the girl did wonder off with her notebook jutting out of her nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zim had grudgingly waited at the end of the school walkway with Niona standing primly on his right. The two of them turned and started walking before Gaz even reached them, since she wouldn't be interacting with them anyway. Niona was silent during the whole walk home, casting concerned glances over at Zim.

While Zim was also silent, he was constantly peaking back to look at the purple haired girl. What could she possibly want from him, the almighty Irken Zim? Had she changed sides, and wanted to join Zim, though that was pretty much impossible seeing how she had acted the night before. Maybe she wanted to use Zim's own labz to experiment on him, or maybe even kill him.

By the time the group reached the freakish green house, with the even freakier lawn gnomes, Zim was wringing his hands together nervously. Niona was starting to get angry, that the girl's mere presence was causing her master such distress. And Gaz, well, she was positively glowing. Together they were a big group of bipolar schitzo's.

Niona went ahead, watching Gaz carefully, and opened the door for them. Once they were all inside, Gaz was tackled by a doggy GIR.

"Awez! Little scary girl is here!" the little robot shouted climbing onto the top of her head.

Her good mood wasn't totally ruined though, as she waved GIR off of her.

"Go eat Dib's greasy head," she ordered the SIR unit.

"Okie-Dokey!" giggled the robot as his promptly saluted and jumped out the window. Who knew if the robot would actually fulfill the order, but the likelihood was near zero.

"Do you still have that time machine?" Gaz asked nonchalantly.

Zim, thought for a moment before answering, "No, I do believe that your _filthy __brother_destroyed it."

Gaz waited a few seconds, and then cut to the point, (Finally you STO0PID Narrator!) "I want a video game that I haven't played yet."

"Why don't you play one of the classic games?" Ater asked from his leisure spot on the windowsill.

However, Gaz completely ignored him; there was no way she would ever play those low-tech games. She would rather be disemboweled like her thousands of victims in the _JtHM: Servitude_ game, than EVER play the double-digit _Final Fantasy_ Games.

Zim, rather tactfully hiding his irritation at having his base filled with weird, ugly aliens, marched over to the window and shooed Ater outside. As soon as he was off the sill, and looking in with his eyebrow raised, Zim slammed the window closed. Ater vanished in a puff of smoke... spooky huh?

Pivoting around on his right foot, Zim stared up at Gaz with his finger pointing at her. "And why should _I_ give you one of _Zim's_ video games?"

"Fine," Gaz glowered at the green boy, "I'll just take one, then." Gaz crossed her arms and opened one of her eyes to look down at him.

Zim paced back and forth behind Niona, thinking over all of his options. He could tell the computer to throw her out, but then she would just come back with a vengeance. He could tell the alien princess that he wanted Gaz destroyed. But that would bring down the wrath of Dib, Professor Membrane, and the passive Nelky. Or he could use Gaz to take over the world. Yes, the later was perfect, Zim could use the human girl to take over her own planet and then trick her into handing it over to him.

"Alright," Zim smirked. "I have the perfect game for you, but you have to return it when you're done with it."

"Fine," Gaz's eye twitched, she hated having to borrow games from other people. This, however, would likely be worth it.

"Computer~" Zim called taking a military stance, "take us to the supply center."

The floor opened up and the small carpet in the middle of the floor popped down, making a ready elevator for them. Zim stepped onto the platform with Niona at his side, followed with Gaz stepping forward, the three of them went down into the depths of the base. The trip down was silent, save for the mechanical sounds of the elevator.

When they finally reached their destination, Zim led the way through all of the boxes, tubs, tubes, and barrels to a door in the back. The room was about as big as the living room almost thirty yards above them, only this was circular, and far more metallic. Zim moved over to the computer terminal and typed in something in Irken, before the screen popped up and greeted them.

"Welcome to the _Irken_ Product **Registry**~," the voice, eerily similar to Professor Membrane's nearly shouted from the screen. "What do you want this time, Invader Zim?"

"RCG listings," Zim ordered.

Gaz would have asked what the R and C meant, but it was probably something stupid. Then, when the list scrolled down, a feeling of giddiness filled her. There were hundreds of games, and the graphics were all amazing, it was going to be hard choosing just one. If Zim gave her a choice, that is.

"Limit listings to PQ games," Zim stated.

"Limiting..." the voice informed them all, and a SIR unit started dancing in the middle of the screen as it loaded the information. Finally, a list of seven games popped up on the large screen.

Zim turned around to face the two girls, "Choose _one_, filthy human monkey."

Gaz stepped up to the monitor to look the games over. Two caught her eye right away, one in Irken, then other in a very squiggly language. She looked over the two very thoroughly before deciding to go with the one with squiggly writing. Not even bothering to turn around, Gaz tapped in the item number and ordered it.

"You have chosen 'Glerg Menshk Yurg Berlntel.' Thank you for your purchase, **Invader Zim**."

Three seconds later a box popped out of a slot next to the keyboard. Gaz pulled the box from its slot and proceeded to rip the metal casing off to get to the game.

"The game system comes with the game," Zim informed the excited human.

Once the metal casing was obliterated, Gaz was left with a plastic game cartridge and a metal cube the size of her head. She turned back to Zim and Niona with sparkling eyes. Gaz knew what the cube was for, and she was so excited she almost smiled. Almost, but she would never do that, it was too sto0pid.

Zim quirked an eye at the girl, and military marched back out to the elevator. Niona glided behind him, and Gaz walked lightly after them, but was becoming impatient with every step. By the time the elevator popped back up onto the house level, Gaz was jittery.

"I'll give it back when I'm done," Gaz mumbled as she shut the door behind her.

Zim was left standing with mouth open and hand up, ready to give a speech about his superiority, or something similar. After he realized she was gone, he turned to his pink haired charge, she would let him divulge his plan melodramatically.

"Now that I have given her the game," Zim stated with a wicked smile. "She will take over the world, and when she returns it to me, I shall take over her game, and transfer all of her power over to me~!" With his fists clenched, and lifted far above his head, Zim let out his trademarked maniacal laughter.

"Loser!" Gaz called from the end of the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaz walked home a lot quicker than anyone had ever seen her, unless you counted that time when she was chasing that kid with the GS-2. Even with her arms full, Gaz still managed to rip the door open, and slam it shut. Dib had been waiting for his sister, and started to ask questions as soon as she had the door open. However, though it was normal by now, Gaz ignored him as much as she ever could, and made her way down to their father's lab, Dib still trailing behind.

"Is there something that you need from me Gaz?" the Professor asked turning away from his work to look down at her.

"I need to use the spare storage room," the girl said.

Membrane cocked his eyes at her inquisitively, but then turned back to his work. "Okay, have fun," he said cheerfully with sparks flying on all sides from his welding.

Gaz wandered off into a door to the left, kicking it shut most of the way. The room was a lot smaller than she remembered it being from back when she was little, but it was still big enough to be two bedrooms. Holding gently onto the cartridge, Gaz set the cube down in the middle of the room, and worked on making it perfectly centered in the room. The last thing she wanted was to break the system when it opened it up, if the room was too small to hold it.

Dib stood in the other room still, staring skeptically at the door when Gaz had retreated.

"Dad, don't you think that's a little weird?" he asked flinging his arms into the air.

"I don't see what you're talking about son," Membrane stated not turning away from his work.

'That's because you can't see through those goggles,' Dib thought with a pout. "Gaz was acting weird all of yesterday, and today, she voluntarily went over to Zim's. I mean, she was nice to me, she watched a SciPi movie with me, didn't hit me when I put Holy water in her soda, _and_ she even bought me my own PIZZA!"

"I thought you wanted your sister to be nicer to you," his father said, still not turning away from his work.

"Well, yes," he said rather sheepishly. "But this is happening way too fast. People don't just change overnight, it's just not possible."

Still not turning away from his work, Membrane stopped working and said, "Didn't you learn about the reproductive -"

All of a sudden there was something like a shock wave that went through the room, it didn't disturb any of the equipment, but Dib and Membrane could feel it. This caused the professor to stop, and for Dib to run over to the even more ajar door, and peak inside.

Gaz was standing not too far from the door, looking at a large translucent cube. She moved up to one of the faces, and pushed her way inside, like walking through a bubble. Once inside there was a clear voice that rang softly around her.

"Welcome to the Biological Unit Transcending Technology System, also known as the BUTTS. Please stand in the designated circle, and state your name."

Gaz walked over to the middle and stated her name clearly.

"Welcome Gaz, please stand with your arms at your sides, and your feet as close together as possible." Gaz did as instructed, and a black resin began to crawl up her legs.

"Please do not move, while the suit is forming to your biological structure." She was prepared to close her eyes and hold her breath, when the black goop reached her face. But then it just formed around her mouth, bypassed her nose and eyes and continued to the top of her head. It finally stopped moving when it sealed around the top of her head.

"Flex all extremities to completely cover your body, Gaz." She wiggled her fingers, waved her arms, shook her head, opened her mouth, and did a low kick forward. "The suit is now matched for you. Would you like to hear the instructions for use of the BUTTS, Gaz?"

Even with the black goop, a solid, yet stretchy rubber, Gaz was able to talk plainly and still be heard by the unit. She decided it best to hear all of the instructions, since it was an alien device, and she didn't want to break it.

This whole time, Dib had slipped into the room and was watching Gaz follow whatever instructions the device had been giving her. On the outside of the cube it was just a bunch of bass mumbling, he couldn't understand anything that was being said, not even what Gaz had said. He had been a little worried when that black stuff had started to climb onto her, but since his sister hadn't been fighting it, he figured it was okay. When it was done, and Gaz had stopped moving, it turned out to look like a black, rubber body suit.

Finally it clicked in his head; this was some sort of video game. Gaz had gone over to Zim's house so that she could borrow one of his games. That made a lot of sense; Gaz was always a little off when she didn't have her video games, or something similar to fully occupy her time with. With a smile, Dib left the room, and closed the door.

Membrane was back to his work, but Dib decided to let him know what happened anyway. "Gaz has a new game that she borrowed from Zim," he explained to his father. "Never mind what I said earlier."

"Okay, son," the Professor stated cheerfully waving his blowtorch.

Dib wandered off into one of the side doors, towards one of his labs. Maybe he could finish up his mini spy cams, and place them in Zim's labs tomorrow.

The System had finally finished going through all of the instructions and said, "Please place game cartridge into the slot."

Gaz pulled the cartridge out of the suit and bent down to put it into the slot at her feet. When she stood back up, the translucent sides turned white and a squiggly logo popped onto all of the walls.

"Welcome to ROFL, Gaz!" called a little girls voice. "You can create your own character, or choose one of the pre-set characters, to begin your adventure."

"Let's see what characters you have to choose from," Gaz said cheerfully.

On the wall in front of her was a list of names: Adolf Hitler, Zurg, God, Bob, and Darth Tyranus. But they were all men, or at least that was the impression that they gave off.

"I will create my own character," Gaz informed the BUTTS.

"Very well, Gaz" chirped the system. "Please state your characters basic physical parameters."

Without a second of thought, Gaz stated simply, "me." In front of her a clone of her body stood staring blankly passed the real Gaz.

"Give her longer hair," Gaz said thoughtfully. "In a pony tail," she added as an afterthought.

The system was silent for several seconds before speaking again, "if you are finished with the body, please choose from the wardrobe to your right."

Gaz turned to her right and was bombarded by hundreds of purple outfits. She scanned over all of the choices and touched on the ones that she thought looked interesting. There were five that she was stuck between, two dresses, two shirts/skirts pairs, and a body suit combination. Almost ten minutes of weighing the pros and cons of each choice, and Gaz finally came to a conclusion.

With her outfit chosen, the system asked, "Would you like a cape?"

She took a moment to think on this, before deciding. A cape could cause problems, but it looked really cool, and it was just a game after all; it had nothing to do with reality.

"Yeah," she finally stated.

"Please choose your accessories," BUTTS stated pulling up another hundreds of choices.

With a flick of her finger, she scrolled through all of the accessories, until she saw something that she liked. Which, as it just so happened to be a carrier bag in the shape of a plush skull. When she pulled open the status table for the item BUTTS read it aloud for her.

"The skull pack enhances the number of items that you may carry with you. It also increases your attack strength by +10. This item cannot be lost or damaged throughout ROFL. Not only is this pack handy, it is also morbidly cute."

Gaz equipped the pack, and then went on the next step: combat orientation. After spending most of her life playing close combat games, Gaz chose a sword specialty, but then added a handgun subspecialty, as an afterthought. After all, there are several instances when a sword is just not the right weapon for a battle.

"You have chosen to be a swordswoman with a back-up of handguns!" the system announced with great excitement. "Please choose you preferred opening sword and side arms!"

Before her, thousands of swords and sword-like weapons appeared. Inside her that little Gaz that was tiny and hiding in the corner from the other Gaz's, perked up and suddenly screamed in joy. But then she was pushed back by all of the other Gaz's and she curled up in her little corner again.

She already had a sword in mind, the Zantoichi; it was fast, sturdy, and she had been using it in games for years. Gaz didn't even bother to look at the stats, since she knew how perfect it was for her.

It was choosing her two sidearm's that were the hardest. A lot of the older versions looked pretty promising, but the newer ones were more reliable. Not to mention that all the alien guns were far superior to all of the other choices. Gaz had gone through at least 50 stat pages, before she even narrowed it down to a group of alien firearms; since they were better than the earth models.

The Germillian Strado Lynxis was her final decision. It was a simple looking weapon that fired out cosmic radiated metallic needles, which were guaranteed to pass through even Swershinackz armor and imbed itself in the center of the one behind it.

"Are there any final alterations that you would like to make before beginning?" BUTTS asked politely.

With the finished character hovering in front of her, Gaz couldn't help but have a small smile while saying, "No she's perfect."

"Very well," BUTTS stated, and then went silent.

The screen went black and crescendo-ed the theme music. All around her, cut scenes of some amazing battles played; a few were strangely familiar to battles that took place in history. She turned in a circle to see all that she could of the _very_ realistic fight scenes. With a sound like clashing metal against hollow wood the screens burst into color and the name of the game flashed brightly in white on each one.

"**Welcome to Really Overtaking Foreign Lands**."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The voice that announced the title had a strange accent, nothing that she had ever heard before. Then again, this was an alien game; American was likely a language that wasn't even known to exist yet. Even though Zim had been sending reports back to the Irken Empire, they probably didn't even open the reports.

While Gaz had been pondering, the game pulled up the top menu, "Processing the best target for attack."

'_Probably the US, it's too sto0pid to fight back_,' Gaz thought to herself.

"Most powerful domain has been located," it announced. A satellite image of Russia appeared on the front screen.

'_I like this game_,' Gaz smiled.

"Choose your first domain to conquer," ROFL stated backing the image out to accommodate for the oval map of the world.

Gaz had to think about this logically; attacking a country close to Russia would bring up some alarms. Small countries around the second super power would be the best option. But then again, starting off in a large country would be better for future conquests. China was the second super power, so she would have to focus on them. But that also meant that she would have to make China believe she was more interested in someone else.

'_Who's fighting right now_?' she thought. '_Chad and Libya have been fighting for the past couple of years. Libya is the most likely choice geographically, for my plan. I'll just move South with their army to conquer Sudan, then up to Egypt and take over the Middle East._'

The Middle East was still fighting over the sto0pid oil veins, even after it was banned from use in over half the world. This was a perfect cover for taking over Russia. They would just think it was another sto0pid official trying to make money.

"The front lines of the war between Chad and Libya," Gaz stated pointing to the border between the two countries.

"Preparing for Biological Replication and Transference," the game said calmly. "Transference is ready, opening reality windows. Prepare for battle, Gaz!"

The screens all around her darkened to match the time of day and slowly fuzzed in her surroundings. There were hundreds of people fighting, killing each other with weapons of many different origins. Bodies, blood, organs, and limbs lay on the ground all around. The smell, if Gaz could have smelt it, would have been so strong that she would be knocked back. The sight alone was bad enough Gaz was glad she hadn't eaten dinner yet.

No one had noticed her yet, which Gaz was grateful for. She took a moment to collect herself before looking at the uniforms of those around her; purple was Libya, so she was going to have to attack the ones in green. The ones in green, though, were so pathetic that she wasn't sure she would be able to bring herself to kill any of them.

What side would she be the greatest hero for? Chad, for sure, but their armies wouldn't be able to handle Sudan's. But of course Gaz was there to help them, so if she played it right, they would have no problem taking it over. It still followed her plan; it was just a little out of place.

"So, I'm killing the purple guys, huh?" she asked quietly.

Gaz urged her character forward by placing her foot forward at a 45 degree angle. Once she started to walk forward, Gaz slammed her foot to the ground to make her run. She reached her hand down to where her sword would be, and just as she was in range Gaz pulled it out and removed the first man's head as smooth as olive oil. Without hesitation, she went straight for the next, slicing him from shoulder to hip.

On she went, slicing through the lines as quickly as she could, not bothering to check if they were dead. (As if they could survive what she did to them.) From behind her she could hear the cheers and shouts of victory from the Chad's. Gaz was not pleased with this, they could at least be checking to see if the bodies were really dead.

After clearing out a large group that had been hiding in a fox-hole she whipped around to yell at them, "check the bodies to see if they are dead, idiots!"

The soldiers were confused and taken aback, but started their way through the piles to follow her orders. To which Gaz watched to make sure that they were really doing what she had told them.

"Incoming projectile," ROFL warned her.

Gaz spun around just in time to cut through a rocket, the two pieces flying off to the sides behind her before exploding. She ignored the screams before rushing on to kill the next squadron. She hacked, and slashed her way through over 700 bodies, before she finally reached the 'enemy main camp.'

The enemy commander was just as cowardly as she had expected him to be. Because of this, she was able to gain quite a bit of information on where the Libyan military headquarters were, and some of the smaller battlefields. Gaz left the man alive, since she likely wouldn't gain much experience from him anyway, but took his identification card with her.

"ROFL," she called up, "take me to battlefield two."

"Preparing for Transfer," ROFL stated. "Opening Reality windows... Transfer complete, prepare for battle!"

Again, Gaz found herself surrounded by the dead, but this was different. The Chadians had a bit of advantage on the attacking Libyans. She almost didn't bother with interfering, but then again, the more KO's she had, the more experience. So she charged in with the intention of destroying them all.

In the middle of brutally removing a soldier's legs with her GSL, there was a loud sound like a flute. Gaz was startled, and almost didn't dodge the grenade thrown at her.

"You have leveled up," stated the game. "You need to wait until all enemies are eliminated until placing additional abilities."

'_That was rather inconvenient_,' Gaz thought as she removed another man's head.

A group of Libyans had managed to surround her, so Gaz decided to try out one of her special attacks. With her sword held out in front of her, the purple haired girl activated her first special. She began to spin, and quickly picked up speed, pulling the enemies in towards her. As they came in closer the blade began to cut through them, leaving level gashes across their torsos; though they were soon cut clean through. When she finished the move the blood that had been spinning around with her rained to the ground in a perfect circle around her feet.

She rushed after a group of cowards that were trying to escape. But again she was interrupted, this time it was from outside the game; there was a muffled shout from outside of the room. Her eye twitched, she had to let the cowards go, and that was not satisfying. Gaz hadn't realized how annoying it would be that she couldn't pause her game.

"R.O.F.L.," she called up, making the Chad's turn their heads in confusion. "I want to save and quit."

"Saving character progress..." ROFL informed her. "Progress saved. Game is now shutting down."

Gaz stuck her head out one of the virtual walls, which surprisingly wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. It was more like sticking her head through a wall of silly-putty. When her head left the cube the black suit melted back to stay inside the gaming area.

"What?" Gaz shouted out to whatever, or whoever had called.

"Dinner's ready," came Dib's distant voice.

Gaz grumbled to herself and withdrew back into the gaming area. The suit morphed back around her head and face as she returned to the system.

"Shut down, BUTTS," she ordered with a twitch of her eye.

"System is preparing to shut down, please remain still for suit extraction."

The black substance melted off Gaz, defying gravity to return to the tube from whence it came. Without the suit on, there was no change in temperature, which sort of surprised her.

"Please step out of gaming area," BUTTS told Gaz, to which she immediately complied.

She slipped easily through the walls and took a few steps away before turning back. The system began to collapse in on itself, but then it pulled everything in like an implosion. When it was finished, the cube Gaz had brought into the room only a few hours ago lay in the center of the room. Gaz opted to just leave BUTTS in the room, since no one was likely to go into it anyway. She flipped off the lights and shut the door, heading up to dinner with her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"-like that. Time actually happens all at once, not in a progression," Nelky explained sweetly.

"But my Dad made that time machine, how do you explain that?" Dib asked skeptically.

"It's actually a lot simpler than humans make it out to be. You see, your father simply-"

Gaz was in a really bad mood, not that it was unusual. She could have been playing her new game, but here she was, gripping her backpack tightly, and listening to her brother and his wannabe girlfriend talk about sto0pid things. She was trapped in skool for hours, and she couldn't even take her anger and frustration out on them; any more than usual, anyway.

Professor Membrane would not be happy if he had to take care of another lawsuit, after what had happened three years ago. Membrane had to rebuild most of the kid, but his brain was so badly damaged that he couldn't think for himself. So now the kid was a cyborg working for the government.

Walking down the hall, everyone parted to let her through. The aura around her was so strong everyone knew to stay away. She had no problem making it to her first class, but that didn't mean the teacher was smart enough to leave her alone. The happy teacher asked Gaz to answer practically every question, to which she would respond with a crescending "NO."

By the time lunch came by, Gaz was about ready to storm out of the building and straight to the storage room. The only thing stopping her was the fact that today actually had decent food: Yams and Frog gravy. When she sat down at the table, everyone else was already there.

Nelky was still trying to explain how time really works to Dib. Niona was delicately eating her food, whilst watching Zim poke at his own with thick safety gloves on. And now Gaz was at the end of the table, eating the few edible parts of her skool food.

"Have you begun your... _**game**_?" asked Zim with great interest.

The mere mention of the object of her pining made her eye twitch. Slowly she put down her spoon/fork and turned her head towards the green skinned boy.

"Yes," she growled. "I _would_ be playing it right now..."

Gaz slammed her fists down on the table, and a low growl came from the other side of Zim. Niona had her teeth bared at the purple haired girl, and was ready to attack. With another twitch of her eye, Gaz scooped up her tray and threw it into the trash can. The entire lunchroom was silent as the furious teen stalked out the doors.

She walked to her next class, without her books, and flopped down into her seat. With a deep sigh, Gaz laid her head down on her desk and stared outside. It was rather gloomy out, the sky was so covered with clouds there was very little sunlight. Even though that still didn't explain the black mass moving around, just skirting her field of vision.

A much louder sigh of frustration came from her lips just as a very pale boy came into view. He looked back at her, but then went back to what he was doing: pacing the room. Gaz just drew her arm up over her eyes, and ignored the next few hours of her life. Or, at least she did her best at it.

Finally, the clock ticked down the last few seconds of the skool day. Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen...

'_Just a little longer,_' Gaz thought to herself.

Nine, eight, seven, six...

'_Almost, there!_' she thought loudly.

Three, two, one...

At long last the bell rang for the end of skool. Gaz was out of her seat and walking quickly down the hall before the other students had awoken from class. As she passed by Dib's classroom, her brother was just entering the hallway.

"Hey, Gaz," he grinned at her. "Did you hear about what happened in Africa last night?"

Of course Gaz just ignored him, and shoved students out of her way. No one was going to stand in her way, not that that was ever a problem before. But she was only passively aggressive as she pushed everyone into the lockers that were lining the hallway, instead of her general aggressiveness.

As soon as her feet left the skool grounds, her heart (Gaz has a heart?) began to beat faster. She practically ran home, and slammed the door behind her. After throwing her backpack onto the couch she quickly grabbed water from the refrigerator and took the stairs three at a time down to the laboratory.

Once she reached the storage room door, Gaz finally slowed down enough to realize she was getting out of breath. She pulled the door open, and flipped on the switch while taking in deep breaths. With her breathing almost completely under control she walked over and pushed the button on the top of the box.

Just like the day before, it opened up and she entered with great anticipation. She brought the water bottle in and set in the corner, so it would be out of the way.

"Welcome back Gaz," greeted the system. "Prepare for suit dispensation."

Gaz moved into the center and prepared for the black goo to fall down onto her. She stood still, as the suit morphed onto her, making her remember that her mouth was covered. How exactly was she supposed to drink her water, now?

"System," she called up to the screen. "What are the protocols on rehydration?"

"Removal of point where hydrating-applicant is necessary, can be done physically during Stand-by modes, and points when not in the '_gaming world_'; such as the menu screens, and altering character data," informed BUTTS.

"Activate game," Gaz ordered.

Just as it had the day before, the screen went black and the theme music grew louder. But Gaz wasn't about to watch the entire opening sequence again, that was just sto0pid.

"Skip to menu," she ordered the game.

Immediately the screen flashed in white letters, "_Really Overtaking Foreign Lands_" with the sound of metal and hollow wood clashing. The menu screen popped up under the title giving her two options: enter new battle, or edit character. Since she had leveled up the day before, Gaz opted for editing her character. She was eager to see what sort of upgrades she could get.

"Processing upgrades," ROFL announced as the screen turned a familiar shade of green. "Upgrades are purchasable via experience points, but are limited by level. Please choose your upgrades."

Gaz looked at the list of interesting sounding combat techniques, specials, and weapon upgrades. There were a few that she was rather interested in _**why**_ anyone would want to use them. Especially the _'paper-airplane barrage'_, that wasn't going to do anything useful, unless the enemies were afraid of paper-airplanes.

In the end she was able to purchase two upgrades: increased strength to her swords attacks, and the '_Invisible Assassin_' special. Even after getting them she still had 348 points left, but there was nothing worth buying in that price range.

"Health upgrade now available," the system chimed.

'_That's sto0pid,_' Gaz's eye twitched as she was sent back to the menu screen.

With a grumble, Gaz entered the new battle screen with the satellite map of the world covering all of the walls. There were three more battlefields that she had gotten out of the commander the other day. However, since the game worked on real-time, the battles wouldn't likely have much left for her to do; unless of course they were a significant point in the game.

There was one battlefield that was most likely to be still active, and Gaz turned around to face Africa. After she pin-pointed it on the map, the game began the transfer. The screens around her faded in the scenery, one that Gaz had yet to explore in the game; Tripoli, the capital city of Libya.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gaz looked up and around at all of the people and buildings; this was the forefront of the war. If she took over the Libyan government, then the war would be over and she could move on to the next country. The Chad's would be grateful, so their armies would assist her in the coming battles. Surely there would be a few Libyan's who would help her out too, since she was going to rule over them anyway.

Killing politicians wasn't the same as killing soldiers, but at least she could use her new ability. Plus she could possibly get bonuses for perfect health, and style points. Assassinations always have to be done with style, after all.

"Access map of targets," ordered Gaz.

To her left a map of the area with an aerial view, took up an entire wall. Three red dots blinked on an overlay of the map, letting her know where she was supposed to be heading. Two of them looked pretty close together, but the other one was almost off the map. The best choice was to take out the two closest to one-another and run to the second location, before word got out about the deaths.

Gaz turned her character in the direction of the two dots and started walking in that direction. If she had learned anything from the _Assassin's Creed_ games, it was that: when you run, you look suspicious.

'_People are too sto0pid to see that something doesn't belong. They're all too self absorbed to even notice what's around them._' Gaz thought cynically.

Once her destination was in sight Gaz slipped into a small alcove in the street. Without anyone noticing she activated her _Invisible Assassin_ mode and exited back out into the street. Weaving in and out through the people was an easy enough task, and slipping under the security bar into the building was just as easy. It was making it to the targets that was going to be the hard part, there was still a lot of security to get through. And then she had to take the stairs up to whatever floor they were on, since the elevators would be too risky.

First, she had to figure out where exactly in the building her targets were. For that she needed to be somewhere that she could move without fearing accidental contact. Just to her left, beyond a flock of security guards and metal detectors was the ladies bathroom.

Jumping over the x-ray machine, Gaz made it through the first road-block. Now she just had to wait until someone else went into the bathroom, or the guards were all distracted. But why wait, when you're invisible and holding a bag full of ammo and explosives collected from the bodies of fallen enemies?

With one bullet in hand, Gaz threw it hard through one of the metal detectors, setting it off. With no one near that particular device, everyone's heads turned to see what was going on. This gave Gaz the chance to slip into the bathroom and lock herself in the handicapped stall.

"Narrow map to building, show all floors," she ordered the game.

The map showed a see-through view of the building from the front and a floor map of her current location. There were fourteen floors in total with targets on the eighth and twelfth. Now it was just a matter of which one was closer to the window, to decide who her first victim would be. But that decision could wait until she reached the eighth floor.

Sneaking out of the bathroom was easy, since everyone was still fretting over the 'malfunctioned' device. When she reached the stairwell, Gaz debated whether or not she should just climb the stairs normally or have a little fun. With a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk Gaz jumped into the air, landing on the guard-rail of the second flight. She repeated her jumps until she reached the eighth floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gaz looked at the map to see where the target was. Sadly, he was in the middle of the floor, but he was moving outward... slowly.

"This had better not be a glitch," the purple haired girl grumbled as she planted her feet on the ground.

With as little sound as possible, Gaz pulled the door open, just enough for her to be able to get out. She took in the room; it wasn't really what she was expecting from a government building. It looked like a short and bland dance hall, lined with desks against the walls. Only three people were at the twenty-or-so desks, which gave the room a really empty feeling.

Another side-glance gave her a general direction to head in. To the right was a hallway, which she took, being extra careful not to make any sounds on the un-waxed floor. The hallway had five alternate routes; the second hall on the left was the way to go, according to the map. But a quick peek at where the other paths would lead wasn't that bad of an idea, either.

So off she went, padding softly through the halls, peering into one room after the other. However, by the time she was done, there was nothing to show for her time; except of course, the new route she had found to target one. He was on the other side of the wall she was leaning against. Now she just had to wait for the seconary target to be in the right position.

Oh, how Gaz hated playing the waiting game. Ten minutes... twenty minutes... thirty minutes, and Gaz found herself sitting on the floor, organizing all of her items in her bag. Finally, after fourty-three minutes the secondary target was standing at the window four floors above.

Without a moment of hesitation, she kicked open the door, sending it off the hinges and crashing into the desk just across the room. With the invisibility perk, Gaz rushed forward with her sword and stabbed straight through the large politition. When the hilt smashed into the mans chest, Gaz didn't even bother stopping. Insead, she forced the mans body to be her shield as she crashed through the thick glass.

The two of them were suspended in the air for a few seconds, simply moving out into the open air from the sheer force of the charge. Now Gaz only had a few seconds to react properly, or she wouldn't be able to make it up high enough to get the second target. She ripped the sword back, sending blood spraying out onto her.

"Stealth has been compromised," ROFL informed her. "Invisible Assassian is now shutting down."

Still, Gaz continued with her plan, invisiblity wasn't really an issue for what she needed to do anyway. Gaz pushed off of the man, using him like a springboard to reach the twelth floor. When she saw that the target was staring out the window, no doubt trying to see what was going on outside, her adrenaline kicked in. The nano-seconds that it took for her to pull out her gun, and then fire three consecutive shots; each one peircing the plexiglass with ease, and striking the heart, and through each eye; seemed to flow in short eternities.

She was even able to see the final horrified face of realization before she was snatched by gravity and pulled back down towards the spectators below. For a moment Gaz forgot what she was supposed to do in order to prevent player death, but that only lasted for a moment.

"ROFL, activate fast-travel to session starting point," Gaz ordered coolly.

"Activating fast-travel," the game announced as the screens faded around her.

Gaz thought back to the moment when she had killed the second target, she had been so absorbed in the game that it had been as if she was really doing it. She could have sworn that she could feel the wind, the trigger, and even blood that she hadn't realized had landed on her face. Then when her character had started to fall, it was like the floor had openned up underneath her. It had startled her so much that she had to look down to make sure that _her_ feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"Session starting point reached," ROFL stated as the screens lit up again.

With a quick glance at her map, Gaz started running towards the final target. Stealth wasn't really an issue anymore, since she only had to kill one more person. There were a couple of city blocks that she had to traverse before she reached him though. Gaz found herself pushing people out of her way, and jumping over cars at the intersections.

After making it through eight city blocks, Gaz finally realized that the last target was moving. The way he was moving, meant that he was in a car, or more accurately, some sort of limo. With another look at the map, Gaz started off in the direction of where the target was going to be, rather than where he was. She pushed through a crowd of tourists just as the limo pulled up to the red light.

However, instead of going straight for the kill, Gaz turned right and crossed to the other side of the road. She couldn't kill the last politition if there was a chance she would be exposed by the tourists, let alone the traffic cameras. Gaz had forty seconds to get as far down the block as possible, before the light would let them through.

She stopped halfway between the next light and the previous one, and faced the road, waiting for her chance to jump on the limo. Ready to jump, the limo came into range and she thrust herself forward onto the roof. With her sword drawn, Gaz cut out the sun-roof and she dropped in right in front of her target. Even with the three women clinging onto him, Gaz managed to only remove the mans head, and leave the others unharmed. Or, at least they were _physically_ unharmed.

"Mission complete," ROFL stated and the screens faded out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gaz put the bottle of water to her lips just as the screen brightened with the satellite map of Earth. She chugged down a third of the bottle as the system zoomed in on her new territories. The mask over her mouth congealed back to its previous state as Gaz screwed the cap back on and set the bottle back down on the floor.

"Now that you have acquired these two states, you must now gain the favor of the citizens," ROFL informed. "Please indicate the means by which you wish to gain favor."

"Promise the return of honor, and peace I suppose," Gaz grumbled with her eyes closed.

"Preparing speech, simulation complete, do you wish to skip this scene?"

"Yes."

"Scene skipped, time of next possible action in this territory set for _seven hours, twelve minutes_. Choose next target."

She selected Cairo, Egypt from the satellite map and the screen lit-up with battlefields. Twenty, or so choices for her first charge were denied, since she could use some of the Chads and Libyans she converted to decimate the enemies. The other ten would be made short work of, as she selected one and the screen transferred her to the field.

When the area came into full focus Gaz was in the middle of a hostage situation. Eight men with automatic weapons were holding thirteen people in a tight circle. Without any of the men noticing she activated her _Invisible Assassin_ mode, and dodged back around a corner.

First, Gaz had to figure out how many men there really were, and which ones she needed to take out first. To do this, she had to find a place to activate the map, so she slunk into a house a little way down the road.

"Access map of targets," she stated softly.

The map popped-up of the area, showing twelve red dots; one of which was just outside of the house she was hiding in. So long as she didn't make any noise the idiot wouldn't know that she was there. But, then again, when he came into the room Gaz couldn't let this perfect opportunity go to waste. As silently as she could, the invisible teen walked up to the man, drew her sword and, in one clean motion, cut off his fore-arms and the front half of his head. She quickly grabbed the gun in mid-air and watched as it took on the same hollow invisibility as what she thought the rest of her must look like.

Eleven were left, with two of them in apparent sniper positions; those two would be her next task. Gaz left the house and made a run to a house that had two stories with the closest sniper. Once in the house she slowly crept up the stone stairs with the gun aimed at the man sitting in a chair with a cigarette to his mouth.

Gaz put the gun into her bag, and drew again her sword. With the blade lifted, she decided to taunt her victim a little before she killed him.

So she bent down and put her mouth up next to his ear and said, "Smoking kills."

There was a moment of shock before the impossibly fine blade cut through his right Trapezius, straight down and through his pelvis and the chair.

Now Gaz needed to get to the other side of the town so that she could take out the other sniper. But, just as she was taking down the rifle, and starting to put it in her bag, a com buzzed to life and a deep voice in a language she recognized as Egyptian.

"هل رأيت أحدا؟ مرحبا! اخماد هذه السيجارة ، وجواب!" (Have you seen anyone? Hello! Put down that cigarette, and answer!)" the man said, growing louder as he went on.

Gaz put the rifle back onto its stand and targeted the other sniper in the scope. There was no way that she could continue on without suspicion.

"Head shot," ROFL announced after the trigger was pulled.

Then she turned to the eight around the hostages and picked them off carefully. Out of the corner of her eye one the targets began running towards her position. She turned to the stairs and pulled out the automatic that she had taken from the other man. As soon as she saw his head over the stairs she shot him through it, and turned back to the rifle. When, eleven of the twelve were dead, Gaz put the automatic and the rifle into her bag, and jumped out the window. She ran through the street, drawing her sword headed directly to the hostages.

All of them started to run off into different directions, but then a man in the center lifted his arm and went to push the ignition switch. Gaz couldn't let one sto0pid suicide bomber ruin her score by killing all of the hostages. She threw her sword like Zeus with a lightning bolt, cutting straight through him. He dropped like a stone, the bomb left undetonated.

After making sure that there weren't any more enemies on the map Gaz said, "End _Invisible Assassin_ mode."

With the sudden appearance of a girl from apparently nowhere, most of the hostages took further refuge in the nearby houses. Others dropped to their knees as they watched her yank the sword from the man's throat. A quick flick of the wrist sent the blood splattering all over the dirt and grass.

"Session ending," ROFL announced.

As the screen went black again, Gaz's stomach grumbled. To which she silently cursed and had the game saved and shut down the system. With her bottle of water in hand, Gaz grudgingly climbed the stairs to the living room hall.

Dib was sitting on the couch eating some cannibalistic hotdogs, and watching a new _A Ghost Stole My Hair_. He was so into the show that he didn't even notice Gaz, which was fine with her.

On the counter was a package of the rest of the hotdogs, wrestling and eating each other, but she didn't feel like fighting for her supper; not after she had just taken over two countries. So Gaz went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic box labeled, _Caution: Suicidal Cantaloupe_. When she opened the box the Cantaloupe slices did nothing, until she gave them a knife, to which it started to chop itself up. Every time she popped a piece into her mouth, there was a sort of squeak that came before she started to chew.

Gaz looked up at the clock on the wall as she was throwing the empty box into the recycling. It was almost two o'clock in the morning; it was no wonder that she had been hungry. But in her mind, Gaz was stuck thinking about her next move on the game. Where was she going to strike next?

Wiping out the other nine small battles would be easy enough, but time wasn't necessarily on her side. Two or three small battles would be alright to gain experience points, and maybe even up to four, but then should would need to move on to taking over Egypt completely.

Gaz climbed the stairs, completely ignoring her brother, still enthralled with his show. With her mind still on the game she went through her pajama change blindly. Which explained why her shorts were blue, and her top was pink. Gaz was obviously not a cotton candy type of girl.

Assuming things worked the same way that they did in the real world, Egypt had an elected President. If the President was to die in office, then the Vice President would take his place. The best way to go would to get the Vice President to declare martial law after he takes command. Then it would just be a matter of killing the Vice President and winning over the soldiers.

She sighed as she lay down in bed and turned off her lights. Persuading people without a threat of violence or fear, wasn't something that Gaz was able to do. She would have to spend quite some time figuring out the best way to go about it. That would keep her awake throughout the school day, at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gaz caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror her father had insisted she keep in her room. More than a grimace showed there, it was the pajama match she had chosen that night, without thought. She started to grind her teeth, but then realized something.

She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a box that she had written "kindle" on. In there were several dresses, most of which from her grandmother; whom she had never seen. There on the top was a dress that she was willing to finally wear, if only for an experiment so she could win a video game.

Men were willing to do anything for a woman who was attractive, and as much as she hated to admit it, Gaz was more frightening, than anything else; well, maybe she was more intelligent, but outwardly she was scary. Wearing the dress to skool would be a test run for how the men acted towards her.

She pulled on the dress, and stared at herself in the mirror a moment before padding down the hall to the bathroom. With teeth brushed and hair; in an attempt to be more... attractive; curled at the tips, Gaz grabbed her pack out of her room and went downstairs to get some toast. Where she found Dib asleep on the couch, his glasses skewn on his face.

"Dad will be mad if you miss skool," Gaz growled and pulled harshly on his cow-lick.

"Ow~," the occultist whined as he fixed his glasses.

After seeing the time, he rushed up to his room to change; though the clothes he wore were always the same anyway.

Gaz had no interest in her brother's reaction to her change of appearance, since there was no one else in the whole of the universe like him. In fact, Professor Membrane had entrusted his daughter with the knowledge that without his glasses Dib wouldn't even _see_ the world remotely similar to the way 'normal' people do. Which is why he had been ingrained with the need to wear them at all times.

The purple-haired teen flopped her pack down on her chair and put a bagel in the toaster. While it was crisping, she went through the refrigerator searching for the milk, of which there was none. Her eye twitched as she went for her secondary choice: grape juice. By the time Gaz had a glass filled, her toast popped up.

Dib had bought the toaster online a while back, after their father had transformed the old one into a self-aware toaster oven. The only problem with the new one was that it gave back weird objects; the bread came out as wet socks, super toast produced a fully cooked turkey, the bagels came out as toast, and waffles vanished completely. Gaz hadn't tried a toaster pastry yet, but she was sure that it would produce something stupid from the cursed machine.

A knock at the door had Gaz grumbling around her food as she went to answer it. A stoic Nelky stood plainly before her, flicking her eyes over Gaz quickly.

"I have come to collect your brother, Dib, as he appears to have over-slept and is likely to be late for Skool," Nelky informed the retreating human.

Gaz ignored her and went back into the kitchen, chugged her juice and swung her pack over her shoulder. As she passed back through, Nelky couldn't help but ask about Gaz's state.

"Have I not been informed as to the occasion for the formal clothing? Is it necessary to change my garb as well?"

"No," Gaz sighed walking passed the alien to reach the front door. "Just a test."

"I wish you the greatest of results," Nelky said cheerily as Gaz closed the door. Once her 'friend' was gone, Nelky looked over her clothes, and was caught by Dib jumping down the stairs.

"Oh," Dib stared, "what... are you doing?"

"Inspecting my chosen form of dress," Nelky answered with a concerned inflection. "Have I missed notification as to some sort of formal engagement?"

Dib went into the kitchen and pulled out a toaster pastry as he thought.

"No, I don't think so," the occultist said before biting into half the pastry. "Why? It doesn't have something to do with Zim, does it?"

"We are going to be late," Nelky informed him side-stepping the question. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the skool, refusing to answer any further questions on the matter.

As Gaz walked up to the hi-skool building, students and staff were met with very conflicting emotions. At first glance she looked like a lovely new student. But then, with a second look they realized that it was Gaz; to which they had to rub their eyes, blink, shake their head, or put in saline to make sure they were seeing right. By the time they were able to see clearly again, they were watching her walk from behind. To which many couldn't help but stare, even if they knew the consequences of being caught would be dire.

The reactions from everyone weren't exactly what she had thought it would be, but it was matching some of her desired reactions. Physical attraction was high, making psychological manipulation easier, but it was still going to be difficult. A skool-day of testing different techniques would give Gaz a good starting point on figuring out how to get the Vice President to do what she wanted.

Four torturous hours of smiling and telling her classmates to do something for her went by before Gaz was finally able to get even one of them to do what she wanted. For some sto0pid reason people responded better to being asked to do something, rather than being ordered; she figured it had to with them having a choice in the matter, or something sto0pid like that.

In the end, Gaz was too annoyed to even bother going into the lunch room, so she went straight to her next class. Again, she completely ignored the sucking coming from Ater and yet another victim, and sat down at her desk.

The dark corner of the room became silent not long after Gaz sat down, meaning the student was dead. Ater slithered within shadow up to sit at the desk next to the purple haired girl. He said nothing, and just stared at her for a long time, making Gaz's eye twitch. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, the vampire spoke.

"That dress doesn't suit you," he hummed thoughtfully.

"Really," Gaz growled back sarcastically.

Ater was quiet again for a moment before saying, "You're not a very cute person."

Gaz nearly punched the vampire in the face, even though she didn't really know why.

"You're obviously more of a sultry woman," Ater quickly corrected, fearing he might not be fast enough to evade another attack. "You know, long dark dress, hair half-done-up... that sort of thing."

Gaz paused at this, maybe she was going about this the wrong way. This made her happy, although also very angery; she still had to wear the sto0pid dress for the rest of the day.

"Ater," Gaz turned full to him, "how do you get a man to do what you want him to do?"

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Ater answered, "promise sex."

"Any other way?" Gaz growled.

"Well... you could become the 'girl of his dreams'... basically you have to make him obsessed with you."

"Obsessed... That leaves too many functional options, and sto0pid emotional responses."

The pale man sighed and put his chin down on his hand, "You could always sneak into their bedroom at night and en-"

"Make him parinoid so that he thinks the citizens will kill him. Even the soldiers will turn on him when he starts to order innocents killed."

"Ye~ah..." Ater was a little taken aback, but sighed nonetheless.

'Then all I have to do is head the rebellion,' Gaz thought as she stared into space. 'I'll have to promise liberation... or at least garuantee victory. The only issue might be that the rebellion leaders fight amonst themselves. I would have to be beyond absolute suspicion of the Presidents death. A strict business deal... no, I wouldn't be able to take over, that way... Unless I use the military to remove the rebels and take over martial law. Opening up borders would make dealing with rule easier.'

The shrill bell announced the end of the lunch period. It took a few minutes before students started to fill into the room. Chatter resumed with momentary pauses to see who the _new girl_ was. Gaz ignored them of course; sitting , facing the desk usually to her right. During the whole of the class, her classmate slowly became mad with paranoia. Eventually, just as the class was ending, the crazy girl stood and shouted before running clear of the room and Gaz's blank stare. Which went unheeded as the youngest Membrane continued to maticulously plot the overthrough of Egypt.

Zim stared off at the _vile_ hyu-man girl, as she walked passed with her trademark scowl. Niona looked over Gaz apprecialively; it was a reminder to her of the fine clothes that she had left behind. The one that she _did_ still have, was way too small to fit her now. But, she could most definately have have a few of them sent along with the provisions from Platnera. When she looked over to her 'adorable master' she frowned; he was still mad about her interfering with his destruction of Dib-stink. Niona's mood snapped from remaniscent straight to annoyed; and Niona was _not_ pleasent in the least, when annoyed.

She slinked up close to Zim and whispered, "Master Zim?"

He didn't even flinch, but quirked a nonexistant brow so she could continue.

"I realise that Miss. Gaz Membrane is necessary in your latest plan to take over Earth, however, her mere presence appears to cause you great distress. Perhaps _I_ should be the one to survail her?"

Zim glared as the girl in question turned a corner, and left his view, "Niona, I want you to infiltrate the _filthy_ Membrane household, and find out how that... _hyu-man _smelly girl is going with my plan."

"Of course," Niona giggled. "Whatever you want my cute little conquerer~"

She skipped lightly off towards the other alien girl as she came out the front doors. Nelky gave her a curt nod to Niona as she hopped to a stop, and then turned to walk beside her.

"Hey Nelky~," she sang. "Wanna go to Dib's house?"

Nelky looked over her friend with her eternal blank expression, "you are not going to plant something in Dib's room, are you?"

"No~," Niona smiled and wagged her hand, "I'm watching the Gaz girl."

"Well, I suppose visual activity would cause little harm," Nelky agreed.

The two walked, or rather, Nelky walked and Niona skipped intermittantly, all the way to the Membrane home. They entered the house to see the Proffesor punching himself in the head. Niona burst into a fit of giggles, while Nelky blinked in mild confusion.

"Ah, young ladies," he addressed them between blows. "It would seem I had an accident in the lab, please pay it no mind, it is not contagious."

Niona could only get out her question between breaths, "Where is Gaz, Proffesor?"

"Downstairs; do be careful, young lady," he warned before entering a teleporter.

Nelky pulled the pink-haired alien, still bent over in laughter, to the basement door and lead her carefully down the stairs. Niona was finally able to stiffle herself as they reached the half-open door leading to Gaz.

"Shall I leave you to your visual gathering?" Nelky asked removing her gloves.

Niona took in a calming breath, "Is that Dib?"

"I will leave you then," she smiled.

As the door at the top of the stairs closed, Niona slipped into the old storage room and sat down against the wall.


End file.
